WalMart Phantom
by girlgold8
Summary: a child, abused by their father, is now forced to stay in the cart storage space at walmart. the little one protects the store they hav made their home from the criminals encountered...but it's so lonely...will they find the love they were deprived of?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok no1 comment on how it has been _forever_ since I updated my yaoi story. I kno that. Also, a warning for people who only like yaoi, this will not be one of many delicious yaoi stories or a yaoi story in general…I say yaoi too much-no shut up! Ok then… this will get graphic and hot in much later chappies I hope…also I need a beta. Thank u, now for the story ^o^.

Prologue

"Without God, there would be nothing. With God, there is hope! Hope is in the Lord!" The priest's voice was raised to the rafters. The crowd in the pews shouted "amen!"But in the back of the chapel, a dark cloaked figure scoffed, "Tch, hope? Useless. There is no hope." After the stranger finished its sentence, a small spiky-haired boy tugged on the figure's cloak. The masked person turned toward the child with scrutinizing purple toddler spoke, "Hey person? Wiww you show me yo face? You've been comin hewe fo as wong as I can rememba, but you neva took off yo hood."The child's voice held innocence and immaturity. The hooded one smiled sadly at the cute mispronunciations. But, nonetheless, turned away from the boy to go back home, to go back to the cart storage in for now......

Yes it's short but it's typically just the prologue…I hav it written as chapter 1 right now as I type this…I'll change that so u won't notice ^^ Oh!!! I hav a request to all yaoi writers and people that don't care wut they write… I'd like a sasukeXnaruto story containing how sasuke punishes naruto for something…something kinky pwease :3??? Thank u all XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my peeps. Not much feedback on the prologue huh XD? Ah well, I'll keep typin it cuz im bored as hell right now…yes I could type my other yaoi story but…don't feel like it right now. Sorry. Im not expecting more reviews from this one but…please review it T.T. I'll be sad if u don't *pout*. Okies u hav fun R&Ring ;D.O and I think I 4got to disclaim all worldly things in here last time.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Walmart or coca cola or anything else like that mentioned in this story, just the plot and characters r mine.

??? POV (point of view)

I leaned against the wall in the storage room. It was night. No one came to buy groceries at this hour. Why did I always do that to myself? My face was buried in my hands. Every single week was the same; every Sunday night I'd go to the 9:10 pm mass. Why go? I don't believe in God. Not to mention I complain every time the priest opens his mouth. Hell, I'm starting to think I'm masochistic or something. Why else would I go to something I don't like?

I bent my knees up to my chest and smoothed back my dark red hair. For some dumb reason, my exotic purple eyes welled up with tears. Why? I don't cry. I have nothing to cry about. A loud metallic clanging sound brought me back to my senses. Walmart is closed now. Not even the employees are here.

Getting to my feet, I growled lowly, it was enough to scare a lion. With my abnormal speed, I rushed to the toy section in the back of the supermarket. I looked for my weapons I would use to take out the thief. A jump rope and a hockey stick now laid limp in my hands. Perfect. I geared up, covered my face with my cloak and took off to find the no good burglar.

Che, he's exactly where I thought he'd be, by the damned cash register. God, could they get anymore predictable? Like why not try to steal things they could sell? Lazy ass robbers. I rolled my eyes and skulked toward the numbskull. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. With a stupidly shocked face, he turned to me and gasped, dropping whatever he thought he could steal.

I glared at him from under my hood and rose the hockey stick. Before he could think,-- it doesn't look like he does anyway-- I struck him in the back of the head with my makeshift weapon. He was instantly knocked out cold. Sighing at the simplicity, I then proceeded to wrap him up with the rope like a Christmas present for the cops to find.

WEEOOH! WEEOOH!

Cavalry has arrived; that was quick, not quick enough though. Oops, time for me to hide. I placed "dummy" --as I so kindly named him-- where an officer could easily spot him. Then I hid in a bin full of Coca Cola bottles to make sure dummy was apprehended.

The police stormed in. I really hope they didn't break one of my doors. The men in blue had guns at the ready, but lowered them slowly, finding dummy at their feet. Aimlessly, they looked around, but found nothing but the almost stolen cash since I was _so_ well hidden.

Calmly, the owner of this particular Walmart walked in while the police were still investigating the crime scene. A police officer approached Daniel, the owner, and said, " Mr. Wells, we haven't found anything stolen from the premises, so whoever got to the thug first must've gotten to him fast." Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "It must've been our 'Supermarket Phantom' again" humor laced his silky voice. Yes, he said "again". I've taken down too many punks to count, not one got away from me.

Not seeing anymore reason to investigate, the cops left. They've learned long ago that they would never find a trace of me, even though I was hidden rather poorly this time. Before Daniel followed suit, his brown eyes ghosted over everything in the store. He whispered, " Thank you Phantom."

'It was no problem', I answered in my head, 'This is my home.'


End file.
